


Amnesia

by Flamewarden



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Original Work
Genre: Deception and possible manipulation, Gen, Lyra died to lava, Lyra is a ghost, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, once it gets to that point obviously
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:36:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29690304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamewarden/pseuds/Flamewarden
Summary: Lyra wakes up, and must figure out the reason for her being brought back to life.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is loosely based on the DreamSMP canon life system, with some twists to make it fit Lyra's story arc.

If dying was painful, imagine being revived. 

Especially if you had died in lava.

Lyra's head broke the surface of the burning pool, pain rippling through her form as she took in a gulp of air. Her body tingled as she doggy-paddled to the bank, which so happened to be soul sand. Ironic. The brunette heaved herself up onto the odd sand, feeling the gritty particles beneath her fingers and the pull of the spirits trapped. It was called soul sand for a reason.

Her body felt the same weightlessness it did in the inky darkness of the void, though she did carry some weight. Lyra lifted her head from where it had been looking down at the sand, her long hair falling in wisps over her face as it practically slapped her in the cheek with how fast she had turned. Lyra rose up a hand, sweeping her hair out of her face. 


	2. Prologue

Lyra's body felt weightless, an odd sense of calm washing over the girl as she floated in an abyss, her eyes almost closed as she drifted in place. The memory of her death long forgotten, the memory of the pain vanquished; she felt.. Light. Light as a feather, really. 

But no sooner did this feeling of weightlessness arrive, did it dissipate as the reality of her situation dawned on her. And much harder than she would have liked.

She was dead. Pushed off a fortress, sent hurtling down into the unforgiving maw of the lava that ran along the Nether like a sinister lake. If there was a reward for loosing all your three lives, then it would 100% be in Lyra's possession. And really, she had a gut feeling that she had deserved to have died in the first place; though she couldn't place her finger on why. Her memory was all fuzzy and vague, and she hated it with every fiber of her being. Well, spiritual being. Same thing, though.

A figure began to drift toward Lyra, who was clearly having a mental breakdown. But make it ghost style. She hadn't even noticed the figure until it spoke.

"My, my. Look what we have here."

Jolting her head up from her panic-stricken thoughts, the brunette focused her attention to the source of the voice.

Before her, stood - or rather floated - a behemoth of a 6'9 humanoid. The figure wore a black tattered cloak, strung together with a silver clasp around where the figure's collar bone would be. They wore a long, dark gray robe with silver swirls around the bottom, and some blocky looking sandals Lyra had never seen before. What struck the girl as particularly odd was the black and white halo like object that hovered calmly above the crown of the humanoid's head like an optical illusion, twisting and turning in such an array that it was almost hypnotizing. The halo seemed to emit some particles of the same color and illusion, though it did disappear once it reached a certain spot above the center of the halo. 

"Who are you?" Lyra asked, disturbed by the figure's presence, studying them with distrust.

"You needn't to know, Lyra. But your duty isn't over yet."

That's when the ground came rushing up to greet her, despite her protests. The void swallowed her up.

And she woke up.


End file.
